User blog:MrScience12/The Poisonous Plot - The Gathering of Clues
Following the events of Prior to the Poison, MrScience12 presents part one of "The Poisonous Plot: The Gathering of Clues"! Transcript *''(the episode begins with a medium shot of the Krusty Krab, where an ambulance can be both seen and heard; nurse fish can be seen wheeling a stretcher toward the door; the camera cuts to the customer, laying on the ground in the dining room, surrounding on two sides by nurse fish; SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are standing in shock, while Squidward is napping the register boat)'' *'Nurse fish 1:' (holding the customer's head) That's right, son. Just lean your head back onto the ground. (drops customer's head) *'Customer:' (groggily) Ow... *'Nurse fish 2:' (wheeling in with gurney) We're ready to wheel the patient to the ambulance. *'SpongeBob:' Ambulance?! *''(the nurse fish lift the customer, barely conscious, onto the gurney; he is wheeled off into the back of the ambulance, causing a paper to slip out of a nurse's pocket; the ambulance drives off into the distance, as Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob watch from the double doors)'' *'Mr. Krabs:' (picks up paper) Look at this, SpongeBob. It's the medical report for the customer. *'SpongeBob:' Really? What does it say happened to him? *'Mr. Krabs:' According to the sheet, it states that he was... *'Voice:' (offscreen) ...poisoned! *''(Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob turn around abruptly; the camera reveals three suited fish, standing in the middle of the dining room)'' *'SpongeBob:' Poisoned?! *'Mr. Krabs:' Who exactly are you three richer-than-me strangers? *'Suited fish 1:' We are from the Bikini Bottom Department of Eateries and Restaurants, and we received word from one of your employers that one of your customers was downed due to the fare served here. *'Mr. Krabs:' Grr. Squidward! (eyes turn red and begin shooting lasers at Squidward, causing him to run into the men's room) *'Suited fish 2:' Upon our arrival, the nurses described to us the events that transpired. Specifically, they informed us that the very patty consumed by the customer in question was...poisoned! *'Suited fish 3:' And since the patty was prepared and served by the employees of this establishment, we have all the reason to believe that all of you are guilty of attempted murder. *'SpongeBob:' Mu-mu-mu-murder?! That's not the case! *'Suited fish 2:' Until it is solved, young man, this is the case! I'm afraid that the sponge, the crustacean, and...well...Squidward are all suspects until proven otherwise. We shall stay and conduct our research. Yet until that concludes, I am afraid you three are not allowed on the premesis until said conclusion. *'Squidward:' (bursts out of men's room) Hallejuah! (sprints out of Krusty Krab, smiling) *'Patrick:' (offscreen) Hey, Squidward! (walks into dining room) Hey, Krusty Krew! And...others. How's about some grub?! *'Mr. Krabs:' (clapses Patrick's mouth) Do you mind? (waves hands at suited fish) Ah, I'm out of here! (struts out of Krusty Krab) *'SpongeBob:' (looks at Krabby Patty served to the customer) A perfect circle? *'Suited fish 1:' Now, if you don't mind, (begins shoving SpongeBob and Patrick out of the Krusty Krab) we have some investigation work to do here, lads. Please do not return until authorized to do so. Good day. (closes doors) *'Patrick:' Oh, great! No eats! Oh, well. What do you want to do now, buddy? *'SpongeBob:' I want to start my own investigation, Patrick. *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob:' I saw something, Patrick. Did you see that patty? It wasn't even bitten. *'Patrick:' Of course! Wait, no. I lied. Explain it to me. *'SpongeBob:' Well, how could the customer be poisoned if he hadn't even bitten into the supposedly poisonous patty? *'Patrick:' I suppose. But what are we gonna do about it? *'SpongeBob:' We shall investigate, Patrick! We have to find as many clues as possible and solve this the right way...the way that gets my job back! *'Patrick:' And me some eats! *'SpongeBob:' Let's go pay the man a visit. (the two trek off into the horizon) *''(the scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Hospital; SpongeBob and Patrick can be seen walking into the double doors)'' *'SpongeBob:' (looking at a board) Well, that was quick. It's the directory board. *'Patrick:' Is the customer on here? *'SpongeBob:' (takes out medical report) It appears his name is...Mr. Regam. And according to the directory, he's in room A204. *''(the camera cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick, standing before the bed holding the customer; a nurse is seen standing next to the bed)'' *'Nurse fish 3:' As you both might be aware, Mr. Regam was poisoned whilst eating a Krabby Patty. I've never seen anything like it. *'Patrick:' Will get better so I can get some eats? *'Nurse fish 3:' Uh...yes, Mr. Regam will improve. You can tell from his readings. (points to line graph, showing two lines barely touching each other; points to lower line) The toxins are leaving his body faster than record time. I've never seen such a recovery as this. *'SpongeBob:' (examines graph) Wait a minute. This is no recovery chart. No, this is a chart showing the weakening of the toxins. It means that the toxins are weaking faster than they should from the time he ate the patty. *'Nurse fish 3:' Hmm, I suppose you're right. Well, if that's the case, the toxins entered the patient's body before he even ate the patty. I've never seen anything like this. *'SpongeBob:' That explains why the patty wasn't biten into! The patty was the poison. Someone else did it! *'Nurse fish 3:' Why, I've never... *'Patrick:' Yeah, yeah. We know, nurse man. Come on, buddy! (grabs SpongeBob and runs toward the exit) We can't stick around here. *'SpongeBob:' But we have to ask Mr. Regam some questions... *'Patrick:' No time! We have more clues to find! *''(the scene cuts to Patrick and SpongeBob, standing behind a bush stationed in front of the restaurant; the two are holding binoculars)'' *'SpongeBob:' What do you see, Patrick? *'Patrick:' I see...burglars! Like, three of them! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, we've been through this... *'Patrick:' Oh, yeah. The fish from the company thing. Um...hmm...let's see. Ah ha! I see something else! A game! *'SpongeBob:' This isn't the time, Patrick. We're in the middle of a case. *'Patrick:' But it's tic-tac-toe! *'SpongeBob:' Ooh! Let me see! (picks up own binoculars and finds a tic-tac-toe game etched into the customer's table, before the Krabby Patty) Oh, that's no tic-tac-toe game, Patrick. Well, it is, but it's scratched into the table. *'Patrick:' Even beter. Hardcore rules! *'SpongeBob:' There's only one guy I know that can do that. He's a regular at the Krusty Krab. *'Patrick:' Old Man Jenkins? *'SpongeBob:' Nope. His name is "Strong N.D. Arme". Return tomorrow at 5:00 PM EST once again to watch SpongeBob and Patrick gather the second half of the clues to get one step closer to finding the truth behind this poisonous plot. See the story unfold in the second part of "The Poisonous Plot" trilogy! Category:Blog posts Category:MrScience12 Category:The Poisonous Plot